I Will Always Be There
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: Thalia Grace had a perfect life. Despite previous drama with a daughter of Hecate, she had finally got Nico back and was starting at a new school with him. But when they get caught up in an underwater war, Thalia's relationship with Nico is tested to the limits. Will it break? Sequel to I Will Get You Back di Angelo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! So this is the sequel to I Will Get You Back di Angelo. If you haven't read that, then you should probably read it first or you might not understand some of it. I don't own PJO or any songs used! By the way, this isn't going to be your ordinary PJO at school together fic…This is going to be way different! It will start of as one, but there will be twice the suspense, twice the action, and twice the AWESOMENESS!**

"Thalia?"

Putting her books back into her bag, she stood up.

"The one and only." Shouldering her bag again, she hugged Nico. Hugging her back he whispered in her ear,

"What are you doing here?" Nico pulled away and stared into her electric blue eyes. He knew people were staring at him, the quiet, unsociable kid hugging the new girl.

"Um, so now I'm not allowed to show up to my new school on the first day back?" She grinned again. He hugged her again, picking her up and spinning her air.

"You go to school here now?"

"You bet I do, di Angelo. This is the first day of my new life." Thalia said as he put her back down again, ignoring the whispers.

"Where are you staying? You should've told me, I could have arranged something!"

"It's okay, Nico. Annabeth moved down here before summer. I'm staying with her and her family. Well, not really staying. Living, I guess."

"That's great, Thals. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah. I was about to go look for my locker, and I already have my schedule."

"Come on, your locker's next to my friend Maya's." He laced his fingers through hers, once again ignoring the stares, and walked down the corridor. Thalia was his, and he wanted everyone to see it.

"Oh, here it is." She unlocked it, and put her books inside. Shutting it again, she handed Nico her schedule.

"You have English, History, Math, Science, lunch, then Music, Art, Phys Ed, Greek, then Geography. Looks like you have Soccer for Phys Ed. Lucky." He smiled.

"Is it the same as yours?"

"I have English, Math, History, Science, lunch, Art, Music, Greek, Phys Ed, and then Geography. But all the lessons I'm not in you either have Maya or Bailey."

"Right, okay. Bailey's Percy's sister, right? And Maya…Daughter of Hephaestus?"

"You bet I am." They both whirled around. Maya Teliesa, Daughter of Hephaestus, stood a few steps behind them holding her backpack. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and bright pink extensions. Her eyes were chocolate brown.

"Oh my Gods. Your extensions are cool." Thalia said, looking envious.

"Thanks. Thalia, right? I don't really see you around Camp much, but Nico always talks about you. Even when he was dating Amanda, the only thing on his mind was you." Maya grinned as Nico blushed slightly.

"Well, I am remarkable." The three of them laughed just as the bell went.

"We should get to class. Maya, see you at lunch. Come on Thalia, this way." Nico took her hand again, and pulled her towards the English rooms.

_This is the first day of my life_

_I swear I was born right in the doorway_

_I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed_

_They're spreading blankets on the beach_

_Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_Now I don't know where I am _

_I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

_And so I thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever_

_I especially am slow_

_But I realize that I need you _

_And I wondered if I could come home_

_Remember the time you drove all night_

_Just to meet me in the morning_

_And I thought it was strange you said everything changed_

_You felt as if you'd just woke up _

_And you said "this is the first day of my life_

_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you _

_But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you_

_And I'd probably be happy"_

_So if you want to be with me_

_With these things there's no telling_

_We just have to wait and see_

_But I'd rather be working for a paycheck_

_Than waiting to win the lottery_

_Besides maybe this time is different_

_I mean I really think you love me_

**Soo…Good enough for reviews? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! It's great to have positive feedback so early in the story. ;)**

**Lunch time:**

"Oh my Gods. Don't look now, but it's the Stolls."

"The Stolls are here? Seriously? Did they follow you here or something?" Nico ignored Thalia's words and turned to look at the twins. They saw him and waved, grinning cheekily. Thalia and Nico got their lunch and went to sit with them. Nico had a slice of pizza, fries, and a diet coke. Thalia had a salad and a bottle of water.

"Why so healthy? This is America." Travis asked.

"All that time eating off the land with the Hunt really made me hate junk food."

"Um, okay…" Travis picked up his burger and took a huge bite out of it, tomato ketchup squirting out and grease smearing his mouth.

"Ew." Thalia muttered as Connor sniggered. Nico put his arm around Thalia's shoulders, also sniggering slightly. Thalia glared at him, and he shut up instantly. It was obvious who wore the pants in their relationship, and Nico knew it.

"So, what are you two doing here?" He addressed the Stolls when he said this.

"Well." Travis started.

"It's a long story." Connor said.

"But I guess you have time, right? So Connor and I thought it would be a good idea to pull the fire alarm while the girls in our old school were getting changed for their Phys Ed lesson. We were already going to get kicked out so we thought, hey, if we're going out, we're going out with a bang. We thought it was a prank of legend. Our mom? Not so much. So she sent us out here to live with our Grandma." Travis grinned. Thalia rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, Nico, right? The emo kid?" Three girls stood behind them. They turned to face them. Nico recognize them as Stephanie, Emily and Shannon. Three of the most popular girls in the school. Everybody loved them; only, Nico and his friends hated them.

"Umm, he's not an emo…" Thalia said, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I?" Shannon said, glaring at Thalia. Nico knew he should be angry, but he also knew that his girlfriend could handle herself and that this could get interesting. He hadn't seen Thalia take another girl down since Drew charm spoke a Hermes camper to steal Aegus.

"Well you are now. Would you mind leaving? The horrible stench of your over used perfume is clogging my nose."

"We just came over her to ask Mr Unsociable over here if he actually had a _girlfriend_. But you're not much of a girl, are you?"

"Oh, please. Get lost, τσούλα"

"Did you just…Insult me in Greek?" The girl at the front, Shannon, asked. Thalia nodded, smirking. The girl rolled her eyes and walked away, her friends following her.

"That was pretty cool." Nico said, smiling at her.

"Uh-huh. Who were they?"

"OH, just ignore them. They think they're amazing because they have rich dads."

"My dad's king of Olympus…" She said. Nico laughed, and threw a fry into his mouth. The Stolls grinned at each other evilly, and Nico spat the fry out, coughing hysterically.

"Umm…" Thalia trailed off as Connor and Travis started laughing and waving around a half empty bag of itching powder.

"I cannot believe you just did that! I'll get you for that, Stolls." As Thalia, Travis and Connor laughed, Nico didn't notice the glare Thalia was getting from across the room. The glare she was getting from Bailey.

**Thalia's POV (Phys Ed lesson):**

"Come on, girls hurry up! We haven't got all day!" The coach yelled, blowing her whistle. Thalia tied her shoes, and joined Maya on the soccer pitch. They started doing some warm up stretches.

"So have you ever played Soccer before?" Maya asked, jogging on the spot.

"A little when I was younger." When she had been on the streets with Luke and Annabeth, soccer had been one of their favourite activities.

"I used to play during the summer, before I found I was a…You know."

"A freak? Before you found out you were a freak?" The girls turned around. Shannon stood there, holding a soccer ball in between her arm and her hip. Her blonde hair was tied in a side ponytail.

"What do you want, Shannon?" Maya sighed.

"I say we make this little match interesting. Us against you. I'm one team captain. New girl can be the other."

"My name's _Thalia_. Can you say that? Or has your blonde hair dye soaked through to your head?" Before Shannon could reply, the coach blew her whistle again, indicating to them to start the game. The teams had been sorted weeks ago, and Thalia had been put with Maya. Dropping the ball to the ground, Shannon kicked it to one of her team members. Thalia felt a rush, and it was as if she was back with Annabeth and Luke, playing soccer in an alleyway. She had never told anyone else, but she had a talent for Soccer. Tackling the girl, she kicked the ball to her team member, who kicked it back when Thalia had run further down the pitch. She kicked again, and the ball went into the net.

When the game ended, Thalia was proud of her team. The final score was 4-1 to them. So far, she was loving her new school.

So far.

**So, there was no song in this chapter. Sorry! Don't worry, I'll try and include one next chapter! Also, sorry that it's taking so long to update, but I've got a lot of tests coming up, so I have to revise for them! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. ;)**

"Thalia, wait up!"

Thalia spun around to see Maya running towards her down the corridor. They had just come out of the changing rooms, and Thalia wanted to leave earlier than the others to try and find her Greek class before it got too busy.

"I'll show you the way to class. I'm in this one with you."

"Thanks, Maya. And hey, we did great in Soccer!" Thalia smiled at the Daughter of Hephaestus.

"We did! We beat that little you know what!"

"Yeah. You were really good." Thalia praised, turning the corner with Maya and into the classroom.

"You too. Sit with me!" She grabbed the Daughter of Zeus by the arm and yanked her into a seat. Sitting in the seat next to her, Maya took out her Greek book. Thalia did the same.

"This lesson should be interesting." She smirked. Thalia had been learning Greek since she was thirteen and first reached Camp Half-Blood.

"I know. Just, try not to show the teacher that we know pretty much the whole Greek language!" Maya laughed. Bailey walked into the classroom, and glared at Thalia. She walked over to an empty desk and sat on her own, continuing to glare.

"What's her problem? She seemed nice enough at Camp. Now she's glaring at me like I just shot her Grandma." Thalia glanced at Bailey, and then turned back to Maya.

"Oh, um… Nevermind, it's complicated."

"Complicated? Just tell me." Thalia raised an eyebrow. Sighing, Maya looked at the ground.

"Up until a few before the end of Camp, Bailey and I were best friends. And then…Everything changed. She's always had a bit of a thing for Nico, and she was so happy when he and Amanda broke up. She told me… She told me she loved him. And then you two got back together. She was constantly frustrated and moody. She would say bad things about you, and talk about how she was 'perfect' for Nico. And this was the year she planned to get him to kiss her. She thought that at school, away from you and Camp, she could get him to ask her out. That's why she keeps glaring at you. She's…Jealous."

"What a…"

"I know, I know. But she's honestly a good person once you get past the Nico thing."

"Okay I know I sound kind of possessive, but, Nico is _my _boyfriend. She can't just claim that she loves him and try to get him to date her! I won't stand for this. If she tries anything…I don't know. I'll think of something. I think she may have underestimated me."

"When you know what you're doing, trust me, I'll help you."

_It takes a girl to understand_

_Just how to win_

_She knows...She can_

_I think it's clear_

_Who wears the pants_

_What boy...could stand...a chance_

_She makes it look easy_

_In control completely_

_She'll get the best of you...every single...time_

_Thought by now you'd realize you should_

_Never underestimate a girl_

_Gets anything she wants_

_She's never gonna stop_

_(You know it...we know it)_

_Never underestimate a girl_

_She's always got a plan_

_The world is in her hands_

_She got the lipstick_

_Puts it together_

_Boys have it good_

_But girls have it better...(watch out)_

_Your secretary might_

_End up your boss_

_Whether you...really like it...or not_

_She makes it look easy_

_In control completely_

_She'll get the best of you... every single...time_

_That's right...no no no you should_

_Never underestimate a girl_

_Gets anything she wants_

_She's never gonna stop_

_(You know it...we know it)_

_Never underestimate a girl_

_She's always got a plan_

_The world is in her hands_

_She might be the president_

_Make all the rules_

_Don't try to win the game_

_You're only gonna lose_

_Now girls you know we got it_

_Got it going on_

_We've been trying to tell them all along_

_Listen up guys_

_Take a little sound advice_

_Never underestimate a girl_

_Gets anything she wants_

_She's never gonna stop_

_(You know it...we know it)_

_Never underestimate a girl_

_She's always got a plan_

_The world is in her hands_

**I am actually going to be taking a short break from fanfiction to revise and whatnot. Sorry! Also, I think the characters are a little OOC…But they'll get better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! This is set a week later.**

"Oi, Nico."

The son of Hades turned around. Bailey stood there, her jet black hair whipping around her in the wind. They were stood outside, waiting for the first bell signalizing the start of the day to go off. Nico had not seen Thalia and he presumed she was off school sick again. It was a Wednesday, and she had been sick since Saturday.

"Oh, hey Bailey. Having a good day?" Nico didn't really know what to say to her anymore. She had been acting…Odd. He wasn't sure why, but he noticed it had started when Thalia showed up last week.

"Yeah, I guess. I actually wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Yeah? I'm all ears." He gave her a small smile. Nico didn't quite know why it was suddenly so awkward to be around her. _Oh well. It'll pass. _He thought to himself.

"Um…" She closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit-" He was cut off by Bailey smashing her lips onto his. Shocked, he pushed her away. "What do you think you're doing? I have a girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Oh. Come on, Nico. You know I'm the girl for you. I'm your _best friend!_ We'd be perfect for each other. Forget Thalia. She's nothing."

"She's stood right here."

The two Demigods spun around at the sound of Thalia's voice. Her electric blue eyes had turned, and she glared at the Daughter of Poseidon.

"It isn't what it looks like." Nico flustered. He had just got Thalia back; he didn't want to lose her again.

"I know." Her voice was dangerously quiet, and she kept her glare on Bailey. In turn, Bailey smirked at Thalia.

"Oh, Thals, I thought you were off school today. Sorry." She didn't sound at all apologetic, and she smirked again.

"I got better."

"I have no words to express my joy." Bailey spat sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? Well I have a few choice words for you…"

"Thals." Nico could tell she was about to jump on Percy's sister and rip her hair out. He stepped in front of her. "She's really not worth it."

"Just stay away from other people's boyfriends, Jackson." She took Nico's hand, and they walked inside as the bell sounded.

**Sorry! I didn't realize this would be so short! Again, I'm sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews **

"I'm telling you Annabeth, we can't have her here!" Thalia stood up and started pacing the room she shared with Annabeth. It was huge. There were two double beds, a huge window seat, a white bookcase for Annabeth and a lightning bolt had been painted on the ceiling for Thalia. There was a large light purple couch with a white coffee table and television. Two steps lead up to a small wooden stage in the corner. On the stage was a microphone, electric guitar, some amps and a keyboard. The walls were white and so was the fluffy carpet. There was a lava lamp as well as a white laptop on a desk under a second window, and a few floor lamps. Thalia had loved the room as soon as she laid eyes on it. She wondered why Annabeth ever wanted to leave home with a room like this.

"I know Thalia, I know. But we can't exactly un-invite her can we? I mean, she's Percy's sister." Annabeth's dad and stepmom were taking Bobby and Matthew away for the weekend and had said that the girls could invite some friends over for the weekend while they were gone. They planned to hang out in the pool for a few hours. It was winter, but the sun shone brightly, and it was almost as hot as the middle of summer. Thalia guessed that Apollo must have been in a good mood.

"Well, we could…" She trailed off when she saw the look Annabeth was giving her.

"No, Thalia. I know you hate her right now, but she's still Percy's sister!"

"Why does he have to bring her anyway?"

"Because his Mom and Paul are going away as well, and they don't want him to leave Bailey."

"She's old enough to take care of herself!" Thalia flopped down onto her bed, sighing.

"Look, Thalia. I get it. She's after your boyfriend, you don't want her around. But she made one mistake. Maybe you'll like her when you get to know her."

"Fine. But if she kisses him again, she'll be on the pointy end of my spear before you can say 'slut'."

"That I can understand."

**Nico's POV:**

Nico pulled into the Chase's driveway and got out of his car. At the same moment, Percy and Bailey pulled into the driveway and parked behind Nico.

"Hey, Nico." Percy said as he got out of the car. Nico nodded to him. It had only been a few weeks since they left Camp, so they had seen each other recently. Nico was grateful that Percy didn't hug him or anything.

"Heya, Perce. Bailey." He said, not making eye contact with the daughter of Poseidon.

"You two go ahead, Annabeth wants me to pick up some DVD's from the rental store." He said. Nico smirked. He knew that Percy would have absolutely no idea what kind of movies Annabeth wanted, and that his choice would probably cause World War Three.

"Okay." Bailey said. Nico started walking, and she walked next to him.

"Nico, I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I just want us to go back to being friends again." They both stopped walking and he looked at her.

"You're one of my best friends, Bailey. But it's not me you should be apologising too."

"Right…Thalia. Okay, I will. Friends?"

"I don't see why not." Nico smiled and they carried on walking up the path. He knocked a few times, and Annabeth opened the door.

"Hey guys, come right through. Thalia's by the pool. Is Percy getting the DVD's?"

"Yeah, though I can't believe you trusted him with that." Bailey laughed.

"I know…But Thalia would've chosen a horror movie, and so would Nico."

"Oh, I could have gone." She smiled.

"I guess. Anyway, come in. The pool's just out there. I'll wait in here for Percy to get back."

Nico pretended not to notice the glare Thalia gave Bailey as they made their way outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is the new chapter. ;)**

_Splash!_

Thalia landed feet first in the pool. She surfaced, spluttering.

"Oh my gods, Nico! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, swimming to the edge and pulling herself out. He had already pushed her in twice today, and she had had enough. Nico's eyes widened, and he started running. Thalia chased him around the garden, both of them occasionally slipping. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and so did Bailey. However, Annabeth had been rolling her eyes at their childishness. Bailey had been rolling hers at Thalia. Not that the daughter of Zeus took much notice.

Eventually, Thalia caught Nico by the ear. She dragged him over to the side of pool and shoved him onto his knees.

"Umm… Sorry?" Nico grinned up at her. She narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the back. He tumbled over and into the pool. When he resurfaced, Thalia gave him a satisfied smile and went to sit back down on the rug they had placed over the grass. She lay back on her towel and put her hands behind her back. Closing her eyes, she sighed peacefully. She hadn't felt so relaxed for a long time. She was lying in the winter sun with her two best friends and her boyfriend. She didn't care that Bailey was less than ten metres away. Thalia wasn't going to let her ruin her day.

"Boo."

Thalia opened her eyes, only to close them again as Nico leaned over Thalia from his place next to her on the rug and shook his head. Droplets of water flew off of his hair and onto Thalia. Opening her eyes again, she glared at him. Slowly, she sat up.

"Nico. If you ever, _ever _do that again I swear to the Gods I will drop you off of Mount Olympus." She said calmly.

"Right. Okay. I won't do that again."

"Good." She laid down again.

"Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nico. Now shut up, I'm trying to take a nap." She smiled.

**A few hours later:**

"What movies did you get?" Nico asked Percy. The Son of Poseidon was sat in front of the television, fiddling with the DVD player.

"I got _Clash of The Titans, Transformers, Spider Man 3, _and_ Salt._" He said as he pulled each movie out of the plastic bag he had them in.

"Percy, you're an idiot." Bailey muttered.

"Oh my Gods Percy. I thought you were going to get a comedy or something, not an action movie! I would have sent Nico otherwise." Annabeth frowned.

"Oh, um… Sorry?" He tried not to laugh. Annabeth jumped as her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She said, flipping it open. "Okay…Yes…Right…That's okay…Yeah…Don't worry…Okay, that's fine…Love you too…Bye."

"Was that your dad?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. They're not coming back till Tuesday instead of Monday."

"We should have a party."

"I don't know, Thals…"

"It'll be fun! They didn't say we couldn't."

"They didn't say we could, either."

"They don't have to know."

"Well…"

**Short chapter again -.- Review and tell me if you want them to have a party!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! ;) Oh, and I had a review asking about Bailey, Percy doesn't have a sister in the books, he does in this fic. THIS CHAPTER HAS A CUSS WORD IN IT, it's not that bad but I thought I'd warn readers who don't like it.**

"Well…"

"Come on Annabeth." Thalia said.

"…Okay Start phoning people, Thals. Percy and I will go buy snacks. Bailey hid anything breakable. Nico…Sit down and don't touch anything." Annabeth said, picking up her car keys. She took Percy's hand and led him out of the house.

"Hey, do you think the guys from Camp could make it?" Bailey asked.

"Well we could phone them and see." Nico replied, tossing Thalia his phone.

"I'll phone everyone on here, then. Except your Grandma…" She said, scrolling through Nico's contacts.

"Well, duh, Thals." He smiled. Thalia left the room to make the calls. The Chase's kitchen had a huge wooden table, shiny white tiles and black marble counters. It also had a window ledge with no glass, closed by two wooden flaps that opened so you could view into the living room. Thalia called the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Will, Malcolm, Piper, Leo, her brother Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Bobby, Butch, Castor, Chris, Dakota, Gwen and Lou Ellen. **(*) **She also invited a few of Nico's friends from they're school, and Maya. The party would start tomorrow at nine pm and end when the last person left.

Sighing, she threw the phone down. Nico was going to kill her when he saw how many of his minutes she had used. Standing up from where she was sat at the table, she walked over to the ledge and swung the flaps open.

"Oh, Nico, that's hilarious!" Bailey giggled, slapping his arm. Nico was sat awkwardly on the couch, and Bailey was next to him. She was laughing at something he had said, and he looked at her as if she had been possessed. When she finally stopped laughing, Bailey edged closer to Nico.

"So. Can I invite some of my friends to this party?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

"Aww, so sweet." She grinned at him, edging closer still. Nico looked uncomfortable at her closeness, and was about to say something when he caught Thalia's eye. The daughter of Zeus could read him like a book, even when he was trying to mask his feelings. He expression read _help me_. Thalia grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and threw it full speed at Bailey's head.

"Ouch!" She yelped, spinning round to glare at Thalia.

"What?" She asked, looking innocent. Bailey rubbed her head and threw the apple back, but Thalia caught it and put it back into the fruit bowl. She made her way back into the living room.

"What's your problem, Grace? Scared that Nico is going to pick me over you?" Bailey smirked. The look on Thalia's face said it all. She wasn't afraid of Bailey; she didn't view her as a threat. She just wanted to slap her. So she did. Hard. Right across her face.

"Never." Thalia replied.

"Oh my Gods! I can't believe you just did that! No wonder Annabeth's your only proper friend; you're just some violent Zeus scum."

"Bitch, please. I have more friends than I have fingers and toes. And then I have more. That's way more than you have."

"Oh, come off it Thalia. You know how hostile you are to new people."

"At least I'm not a whore."

"Oh you did _not _just say tha-"

"Calm down!" Nico yelled. "This is ridiculous! Bailey you're one of my best friends, nothing more. Thalia, you're my girlfriend. I'll never love anyone else while I'm with you. And I plan to be with you for a _very _long time."

"Nico-"

"Ssshh. I'm talking. They say that if a girl cries over a guy, she loves him a lot. But if a guy cries over a girl, he'll never love anyone else." He rested his forehead against Thalia's and kissed her softly.

"Thalia grace, I cried over you. We've been through too much for me to lose you now. And I won't."

***I could sit there and name all the characters, but that might be a bit boring. She basically invited every Demigod you know the name of. Except Drew. I don't like Drew.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy, sorry for the late update!**

"Great party, guys!" Travis Stoll yelled, before glugging down another bottle of beer.

"Glad you're having fun, but don't overdo it on the alcohol!" Annabeth narrowed her eyes, grabbing the bottle from him. Percy laughed as Travis frowned and kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"She's right; Connor will never get you back in the van otherwise!" He looked over at the younger Stoll brother, who was glowering at the alcohol fridge. He had obviously pulled the short straw or something, because he was the designated driver, and would drive half of the Campers back to Camp. The others who did not live year round at Camp were making their way home in their own.

"Whatever, Perce." He disappeared into the crowd again. Nico was watching this from the kitchen, and couldn't help but laugh. The Stolls, along with others, would get extremely drunk tonight and Nico knew it. The part had been raging on for about three hours know and everybody seemed to be having a good time dancing, drinking and socializing. Nico wasn't one for big crowds, and there was no way he was setting foot on the dance floor or getting drunk, so he sat in the kitchen talking with his friends from Camp and school.

"Hey, Nico. Miss me?"

"Amanda." Nico breathed. Her dark brown hair was still curled and she wore it in a side bunch. She also wore denim shorts and a black tank top. Her purple eyes shimmered slightly, but Nico found he preferred blue eyes. But he didn't deny that she looked beautiful, and he was reminded of why he fell for her. And then he almost laughed because he knew there was no comparing her to Thalia.

"The one and only. Don't worry Nico; I'm not here to kill your girlfriend or anything."

"Like you'd be able to."

"Simmer down. Bailey invited me here. I'm just having some party fun with my new boyfriend Tyler. He's a son of Athena. You're friends with That Annabeth chick right? He's one of her siblings."

"Where is he now?"

"I think he's talking to Thalia."

"Umm…Why?" Nico was a little bit worried. Amanda was _always _up to something.

"Oh, I don't know Nico. I think he's asking her to tell him embarrassing stories about Jason. Does it matter?"

"I guess not." He shifted in his seat. Just then, Amanda got pulled away by one of her friends. Nico poured himself another glass of water from the cooler on the table, and turned back to his friends.

**Thalia's POV:**

"He didn't!"

"He did! Last month!"

"I can't believe he did that!" Tyler, son of Athena, was laughing at Thalia's stories of Jason. Thalia had to admit, he was quite cute when he laughed. He had the signature grey eyes and blonde hair. He had freckles across his nose, tanned skin and one bead on his Camp necklace.

"I know. He's quite…Different." Thalia laughed again. Just then, they heard a shout from the kitchen.

"Um, think we should go check that out?" Tyler asked. Thalia nodded her head, then caught Annabeth's eye. She, Bailey and Percy were also running towards the kitchen.

"Hey, what was that?" Leo appeared from the crowd. When he got no answer, he followed the others into a kitchen.

Poseidon stood in the kitchen, in front of Nico.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, dad. Care to explain?" Bailey said.

"Percy. Bailey. Annabeth. Nico. Thalia. Tyler. Leo. You are the only people here tonight that heard my shout. You must come with me at once."

"Where are we going?" Leo asked, looking confused.

"There is a war raging under the seas. My palace and my people are in great danger, and will continue to be unless you help. I have visited an ocean prophet, and she has informed me that I need the offspring of myself, Zeus and Hades to win this war."

"What about us?" Annabeth asked, gesturing to herself, Tyler and Leo.

"I'm sure I can find use for you somewhere." Before anyone could say anything else, Poseidon raised his arms. When he swung them down again, the Demigods were no longer in the kitchen.

They were under the sea. Caught up in a war. Thalia had a feeling that this would be harder than anything they had ever face. One of the Big Three was demanding their help. And they might not all live.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry Poseidon is strict this. I can't write funny very well.**

"Annabeth, Thalia, this will be your room." Poseidon gestured to a wooden door. The seven Demigods and the God of the Sea were walking through Poseidon's underwater palace. They were being allocated rooms, and the girls' was the first door in the corridor. Annabeth and Thalia were sharing. Percy was sharing with Nico. Tyler was sharing with Leo, and Bailey was staying on her own. Thalia was glad that she hadn't been put with her.

"Thank you, Poseidon." Annabeth opened the door. Just as they were about to enter their room he said,

"There will be a meeting to discuss strategies at eight o'clock sharp in the War Conference room. You all must attend." With that, he strode away and the other five Half-bloods trooped after him. Thalia stepped into the room and walked over to a bed. Annabeth shut the door behind her after she had walked in. The room was medium sized with two white wooden beds. They had light blue covers. There was a white desk in one corner, but Thalia didn't think she would be studying. There was a huge light brown wardrobe opposite the beds.

"Look." Thalia pointed at her bed and at Annabeth's. There was a pile of neatly folded clothes on each of their mattresses. Thalia recognized her favourite pair of black skinny jeans, her silver tank top from her Huntress days. She stared down at it for a while, remembering her days in the Hunt.

"You okay?"

Thalia turned to Annabeth. She was looking at her, concerned. Annabeth understood that the Hunt had been Thalia's family when she had none. She knew that Thalia still missed the freedom sometimes. It had been her home.

"Yeah, I just…Miss it sometimes. On boring days I wish I was still a part of it all. But I wouldn't give up Nico again. He means too much to me, now more than ever."

_Country Roads, old theatre marquee signs;_

_Parkin' lots, and billboards flyin' by._

_Spanish moss, little hick town squares;_

_Wild roses on a river bank: girl its almost like you're there_

_Oh, every mile, a memory; every song, another scene,_

_From some old movie going back in time you and me._

_Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound,_

_Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams:_

_Every mile, a memory._

_Red sun down, out across the western sky,_

_Takes me back to the fire in your eyes._

_Texas stars in a purple night._

_Not seein' 'em with you baby: oh, they never do look right, no._

_Every mile, a memory; every song, another scene,_

_From some old movie going back in time you and me._

_Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound,_

_Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams:_

_Every mile, a memory._

_Funny how no matter where I run,_

_Round every bend I only see,_

_Just how far I haven't come._

_Every mile, a memory; every song, another scene,_

_From some old movie going back in time,_

_Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound,_

_Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams:_

_Every mile, a memory;_

_Every mile, a memory;_

_Every mile, a memory._

…

"Demigods. I hate them." Amphitrite spat, taking a seat.

"Amphitrite, I would thank you kindly to hold your tongue. These Half-bloods are here to help us." Poseidon snapped. His wife glared at him, but didn't say anything else. They were sat in a large, cold room. It was the oldest part of the Underwater Palace, the only part that hadn't been destroyed in the second Titan war against Kronos. The floor was stone, and so were the walls and high ceiling. All seven Demigods, Triton, Amphitrite and Poseidon were sat around a rectangular wooden table. The Lord of the Seas and his wife sat at the head of the table, and Triton sat at the other end. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia sat on one side of the table. Bailey, Leo and Tyler sat on the other.

"So, Dad." Percy ignored Amphitrite's glare. "What's up with this war? And why aren't the other Gods helping you?"

"Oceanus has set his armies upon us again. The prophecy I received stated that things would not go well without the help of you seven, and that the Gods must not be involved until the final stand."

"Father, we do need these mortals." Triton sneered at the Demigods, and Thalia had to stop herself from jumping out of her seat and throttling him.

"Son, I'm afraid we do. The prophecy says-"

"I don't care about the prophecy! These things will be no help to us! We will win this war on our own!" Triton interrupted, standing up and pounding on the table. Poseidon opened his mouth to say something, but Thalia shot up from her seat like a rocket.

"You listen to me, fish head. You need us. You couldn't win the last war without us, and by the looks of these maps and plans, you won't win this one. So sit down and shut your-"

_BOOOOOOOM!_

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! And now I'm leaving you on a cliffy while I go on holiday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! I usually don't like to update if I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, but I guess I kind of deserved it… So here you go!**

_BOOOOM!_

Everybody dived underneath the table as a huge black and green sea serpent burst through the wall. It had two heads, and its tail was pushing eight meters long. It had no legs, only long fins for swimming. Thalia gasped as the serpent breathed out a large gust of wind, blowing the table into the opposite wall. The daughter of Zeus did not want to know how that thing could breathe seventy five miles an hour winds in the middle of the ocean.

"This is preposterous! We were not expecting an attack until next week! Demigods, hold back the beast. I must fetch my trident!" With that, Poseidon disappeared.

"Okay!" Annabeth yelled. "We can bring this thing down; we just need to work together!" She eyed Thalia and Bailey warily when she said that last part. Thalia knew that she had to work with her on this, otherwise they would all die. Amphitrite had disappeared. Triton was leaning against the wall, stood on the over turned table. He was smirking. He could kill the serpent, but was choosing not to. To Thalia, it was obvious that he was waiting for the thing to kill the Demigods.

"Thalia, distract that thing!" Percy yelled to her. He had begun to charge the serpent.

"Why me?" She shouted back.

"Just do it!" Bailey called to her, drawing her own sword. The room was in chaos. Percy, Annabeth and Bailey were slashing at the creature. Nico was on its back, trying to drive his sword into the creatures back. The creature threw him off, and blew a gust of wind at him as he fell. Nico smashed into a wall, and was instantly knocked unconscious. Thalia's eyes widened.

"Nico!" She screamed, starting to run to him. She didn't notice the serpent's tail swinging towards her until it was less than a meter away from her face. She flung herself at the ground, and the tail just about missed her head. She shot back up again.

"Thalia!" Tyler yelled from behind her. She spun around, just in time to see the tail coming back at her. Tyler reached her before the tail did and he slashed at it with his sword, cutting it in half. The serpent roared angrily, and blew Leo into the wall, next to Leo.

"Thanks."

"No problem. But come on, Nico's tough. He'll be fine. We need you in this fight." Tyler grabbed Thalia's hand and pulled her back into the battle. They stopped running when they were right in front of the serpent. It already looked pretty beaten up. It was bleeding from various different cuts. Thalia tapped her bracelet, and her shield appeared. She also wore another bracelet, a gift from the hunt. She twisted one of the charms, and it turned into her silver bow. Her arrows were slung across her back already. Notching an arrow into her bow, she pulled back the string and let the silver weapon fly. She let a few more fly, but she couldn't get a clear shot.

"It moves too much! I can't get a good shot!" Thalia yelled.

"Let me help." Bailey yelled back. She ran up to the serpent. "Hey, you! Yeah you! You stink of fish! And I bet none of the other sea serpents like you!" Percy's sister taunted the creature. It froze, cocking its giant head at Bailey. In that moment, Thalia sent an arrow flying straight into the creature's eye. It started to disintegrate, dust blowing up to the surface of the ocean. Thalia didn't wait to be congratulated. As soon as the serpent was completely gone, she was sprinting over to Nico and Leo.

"They're both out cold. We have to help them!"

"I have my trident! Be wary, beast! Oh…" Poseidon entered the room, brandishing his trident. Realising the serpent was gone, he set his weapon on the ground. He clicked his fingers and four water nymphs rushed into the room. Two of them took Leo, and the other two took Nico.

"We will take them to our infirmary, Lord Poseidon." The nymphs bowed their heads and scurried out of the room.

"The best you can do now is wait for them to awake. They must have taken quite a hit to the head. I am unsure if any damage has been made to their brains, but they appeared to be fine. I suggest you go back to your rooms."

"No." Thalia said. "I'm going to wait for them to wake up in the infirmary." She ran out of the room, after the nymphs. Annabeth bowed her head slightly at Poseidon and ran after Thalia, knowing that she would need a friend even if she was too stubborn to admit it.

_Wake up for me Nico. Please wake up._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Important authors note at the end.**

For two days, Nico di Angelo drifted in and out of consciousness. Whilst he was sleeping, he dreamed of many things. Thalia, his father, Camp Half-blood, his mother. But the dreams that came most frequently and hurt the most were the ones about his sister. He saw memories, like the time she had saved his life when he was drowning even though she nearly drowned herself. He saw what her life could have been like if she'd lived. He saw her at Camp as if she had never joined the Hunters. Her birthdays, Christmas's and Thanksgivings with Bianca tore through his mind, leaving an unbearable sadness behind when they had left his head. But in one of the painful dreams of his sister, she spoke to him.

"Nico." Bianca stood in the middle of Elysium, wearing a long white dress that flew about around her. To Nico, she looked an angel and he would have thought her to be one if he hadn't known that they did not exist.

"Bianca? How are you in my dreams? I've missed you." He tried to embrace her, but his hands slipped right through her as if she was made mist.

"I've been trying to talk to you. So far, I'd only been able to send you memories. I need to warn you." Her dark hair spiralled around her like snakes, and Nico realised that she wasn't the same bossy older sister that she had been all those years ago. She had changed. Now she was a dangerous spirit, a Daughter of Hades trapped in the Underworld forever. She had died a hero's death, but that didn't stop her from becoming…Whatever she seemed to be now. Her skin was paler than it had ever been, her hair darker, and her eyes were almost black. The Underworld had clearly changed her for the worst.

"And you couldn't have left me a note?" He asked.

"Are you not glad to see me?" Bianca cocked her head, confused.

"It's not that. You're my sister, and you were taken from my life forever. I try not to picture your face because it hurts too much. Seeing you as a ghost… It makes your death seem even more real." Nico looked away from, unable to look into her emotionless dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nico. But this is a serious warning. I had to tell you face to face. That's the only reason I've kept you unconscious for so long."

"You've kept me unconscious? But how? You're…Dead. You shouldn't have that power."

"I'm a child of Hades. Do you not know what happens to them when they die?"

"I'm not sure I want to know." Nico could tell by Bianca's small smile that it wasn't good.

"Children of Hades are given a test when they die. If they can prove themselves, then they become a figure of authority in the Underworld. We have a small amount of control over people's actions, but only if that person cared about us a lot. We can roam free; go where ever we want in the world. Nobody can see us. I have visited you often." Bianca stopped smiling when she saw Nico's expression. "What? It can be a good thing."

"What kind of test?" He asked, worried. Bianca sighed.

"Depending on how old you are when you died, you are left in the Fields of Punishment for a period of time. They do the worst they can to you, and if you are not crazy when you come out you have passed. I got out a year ago. Pretty impressive, seeing as I've been dead for over three years."

"Bianca!" He suddenly felt protective. His older sister had not aged a day since she had died, and still looked like a young girl, whereas Nico himself was now sixteen. "You willingly did this? You out yourself through torture just so that you could visit a few old friends and control my actions?"

"When I was told about the test I knew that one day it would come in useful, and it is. Nico, someone amongst you is a traitor."

"Who?" Nico momentarily forgot about his sister's torture. A traitor meant that all of his friends were in danger, and so was Thalia.

"I am unsure. All I know is that the traitor is trying to split you and Thalia up, to distract one of you. He or she may also try to split Percy and Annabeth up. With all of you distracted and possibly heartbroken you will be no help, and the prophecy will not be fulfilled."

"I'll warn the others. They need to know about this."

"No! You can't, Nico. If the traitor knows that you are onto him or her, then it will leave. You need to catch it, throw it into Tartarus. It is the last of Kronos' fighters."

"Fine." Nico sighed. "It's been great seeing you again, Bianca, but…" Nico didn't want to ever leave her again, but he knew that he had to get back to his friends.

"You have to go. I know Nico. I just want to say goodbye before I…Nevermind. I love you Nico. I hope it's many years until you end up down here and end up with my fate. Be careful, little brother."

"I love you too Bianca. I'll see you in about fifty years, hopefully." Nico smiled. Bianca was also smiling, but hers was a much sadder smile. He wasn't an idiot. Nico could tell that she was going for rebirth, but he decided to play along with her. She obviously didn't want Nico to know. Bianca flashed her brother one last smile and waved her goodbye, a single tear trailing down her pale cheek.

"Nico!" Thalia yelled, as the Son of Hades' eyes shot open. She squeezed his hand tightly. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light of the underwater infirmary. He was lying in a hospital bed. Then he realised that it wasn't in fact a bed, but a hammock.

"Oh, hey Thals."

"Don't you 'hey Thals' me! You've been unconscious for, like, two days. You had me worried sick, di Angelo!" Thalia glared down at him. She was stood next to his hammock. Nico couldn't help but laugh. Whoever this traitor was, it was getting nowhere near his crazy, scary, Thalia.

**Firstly, I just wanted to say that I know this probably isn't what happened to Bianca. It's just always what I imagined what would happen to a child of Hades when they die. They are in their own territory after all.**

**IMPORTANT: I may be putting this story on hiatus. I have an idea for another Hunger Games story that I am excited about writing and I wouldn't be able to keep up with three stories at once. But, I haven't decided yet. I might just finish this one first.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I'm sorry guys but I'm going on holiday for the whole summer. If I can get in an update before I leave then I will, but I won't have internet connection when I'm there. Again, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been very frequent with my updates and it pisses me off when other authors do that, so I'll try and get on top of it and give you a weekly update at least. **

**Read, eat cookies, and be happy - FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I have no internet connection, but I can still write! Yay! :)**

"_You will never be good enough, Thalia Grace!" Thalia's mother screamed at her as she got into her car. She had been drinking all night, and was extremely drunk. When Thalia had told her that it was time to stop she had snapped, and they had been yelling at each other for over an hour._

"_At least I'm not some old, washed up Hollywood drunkard!" She screamed back. Narrowing her eyes, Ms Grace sped out of the driveway and into the night. The sound of a crash pierced through the temporary silence, and Thalia raced towards the noise. Her mother's car lay in pieces. It had been hit by a night time bus. Thalia's mother was squashed underneath one of the car doors, and the sounds of an ambulance could already be heard in the distance._

"_Mom!" Thalia ran to her mother's side and took her hand. Pressing her fingers to her neck, Thalia checked her for a pulse. She found none. Then the whole night exploded and her mother morphed into a Fury._

"_My death is your entire fault, Thalia Grace!"_

Thalia awoke in her bed in a cold sweat. She changed into yesterday's jeans and a t-shirt, picked up her sword, and left her room.

_Dodge, duck, slash, kick, punch, stab, sidestep. Push, block, jump, slash, punch, stab, kick._

Thalia was training with a merman when Tyler walked into the training room. Sensing that someone was watching her, Thalia stopped sparring with the merman and turned around.

"Oh, hey Tyler. What brings you here?" She asked. He walked over to her, grabbed her elbow and started pulling her out of the training room.

"You." He replied. Thalia shot him a confused look.

"Where are we going?"

"To one of my favourite spots in the underwater gardens." He replied, but would say no more when Thalia asked why. Eventually, they reached a bridge. It went over a waterfall and the banks surrounding it were covered in light blue and silver flowers. The water dropped down into a little pool, surrounded by rocks. It was night time, but Thalia couldn't have been more awake as she peered over the bridge into the water below her. She was having trouble sleeping and when she did doze off her sleep was filled with horrible dreams, so every night she would go down to the training room with her sword and not come back until the early hours of the morning.

"Are you going to tell me why we're here?" She asked, smiling slightly as leaned over the gold railings of the bridge.

"You've been _way_ too stressed out lately. I know that Nico's being kept in the infirmary for another few days, but you need to loosen up a bit Thalia!" Tyler exclaimed. He pulled himself up so that he was stood on the railings, and tugged Thalia up after him.

"I'm not jumping." She said. She started to puller hand away, but Tyler leapt off of the bridge. She fell into the water along with him. It was cold, and when she resurfaced, Thalia started to splash him. He laughed and splashed her back. Her clothes were soaking, but Thalia didn't care. For the first time in a week, the Daughter of Zeus was laughing and having fun. When she was done splashing Tyler, she swam over to a rock a sat on top of it. The setting was beautiful, even though it was the middle of the night. Tyler grabbed Thalia's feet and pulled her into the water again. Her grey jeans were soaked through, and so was her black t-shirt.

"You idiot!" She laughed again. The Son of Hermes pulled Thalia into him and smashed his lips onto hers. Before she could process what was happening, she was kissing him back. She pulled away sharply when she heard a scoff. Nico was stood on the bank, watching Thalia and Tyler with hatred and pain in his eyes.

"I was an idiot to start dating you again, Thalia Grace." With that, he turned and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own The Percy Jackson Series. :(**

"Nico, it's not what it looks like!" Thalia yelled. Nico turned to see her running after him. She was soaking wet, and her clothes were dripping on the grass.

"Really?" He asked "Were you kissing Tyler?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then it's exactly what it looked like!" He yelled at her. Nico didn't want to show Thalia how hurt he was, so he did what he did best. He covered up his emotions with looks of anger.

"I was just caught up in the moment, I swear, it was nothing more than that! _You _are the one that I love!" She looked pretty desperate, and seeing a tear roll down her cheek made Nico want to cry himself. But he did not cave in.

"You cheated on me Thalia. After all we've been through; I thought that you would have had enough respect for me to at least stay faithful." He turned and walked off, silently daring Thalia to follow him. She did not. A lot of emotions were going through Nico's mind at that moment. Hurt, anger, curiosity. The main question on Nico's mind was _why_ she had cheated on him. And earlier, he saw Bailey press some money into Tyler's hand. Was that so he would kiss Thalia, or for something else entirely?

Without realising what he was doing, Nico had made his way into the palace and was stood outside of Bailey's room. He knocked, and waited patiently when she called out for him to wait a minute. She opened the door in her pyjamas, her dark hair tied in a bun.

"Oh hey, Nico. What brings you here?" She asked, smiling and straightening her thin strapped shirt.

"Thalia and I aren't together anymore." He said, and wrapped his arms around Bailey's waist. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. When he pulled away, Bailey looked up at him.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" She asked him, smiling in a way that some may call evil.

"I…I guess so." He answered.

Thalia was a wreck when Annabeth opened their door for her. The Daughter of Zeus hated crying in public, and that was exactly what she was doing.

"Thalia? What happened? Why are you wet? Are you hurt?" Annabeth bombarded her with questions. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Tyler kissed me…I'm so stupid, I kissed him back. Nico was meant to be in the infirmary, but he wasn't and he saw us. He broke up with me." Thalia sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears. Annabeth hugged her until she stopped crying.

"Why were you with Tyler anyway, Thals?" She asked.

"He just pulled me away from the training room and took me to a waterfall. How was I supposed to know he was going to kiss me?" Thalia said defensively.

"I'm not going to judge you, Thals. I'm just trying to see all of this through Nico's eyes. It does look like you meant to cheat on him." Annabeth rested her hand on Thalia's shoulder.

"You know what? This is all stupid." Thalia stopped crying and her eyes narrowed. "I've been down this path before. I'm not going to make a mess of myself over some guy. _Especially _Nico. I'm a Demigod; my life's too short to worry about boys. Our relationship had too many cracks and dents in it anyway."

"That's all true. Don't waste your time or breath on him." Annabeth said.

"If he can't see that I didn't mean to cheat on him, then that's his own problem. He's lost me. Nico took me away from the only home I've ever known. I think I want to re-join the Hunt."

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep, you let me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowin', oh whoa_

_So you can keep the diamond ring_

_I never liked it anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah_

_Except for me_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_No_

_Away from me_

_No_

_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..._

_No_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

**Love that song, Part of Me by Katy Perry. I think I might have put the lyrics in a funny order somehow? Not sure…Anyway, don't kill me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Percy Jackson or songs used! Also, how many of you have read The Hunger Games? I finished a Hunger Games fic when I was on holiday. :) It's called Like Mother Like Daughter. IMPORTANT: THIS IS SET A WEEK LATER. :)**

Bailey was confused. She finally had Nico as her boyfriend, so why wasn't she as happy as she should be? She knew the answer, really. It was just hard admitting it.

Leo Valdez was her problem. At Camp, Bailey had been fond of Leo. They'd been friends. But here and now, seeing him being strong in the face of war and fight for his life…Bailey knew that what she was feeling for him wasn't just friendship, which kind of sucked for her. She spent years hung up on the same guy, and then when she finally gets him she doesn't want him.

Bailey had found Nico. He had been looking for her anyway.

"I'm sorry, Bailey. But I don't think we're going to work…I still love Thalia." He had said to her.

"That's okay." She had replied, smiling. "I don't think we can work either." And then she had left him standing in the hallway and found Leo. That was the start of their story. The start of Bailey and Leo as a couple.

"Artemis. What brings you here?" Poseidon asked the Goddess of the Hunt. The two Olympians, the Huntresses and Thalia were stood in the middle of the Sea God's courtyard. Artemis had only just arrived, and Thalia could feel her nerves building. She had abandoned the Hunt twice. What would her old sisters think of her now, especially since she had left them for a boy?

"Thalia does. And perhaps I could be of service to you, old friend. I see the war is going reasonably well for you, but maybe we could join you for the final push." Artemis suggested.

"I would appreciate that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed on the front line. Would you care to join me after your little meeting?"

"Of course, Poseidon." Artemis watched him leave and then turned to Thalia. "You called me here. What is it you wish to discuss?" The knowing smile on Artemis' face told the daughter of Zeus that she knew _exactly _what was to be discussed.

"I…I want to join the Hunt again. I know that I have made mistakes in the past, and abandoned you. But this is _me_. I was born to be a Huntress. It's what I want."

"Are you sure, Thalia?" Artemis had opened her mouth, but the words were not hers. Thalia spun around and found herself face to face with her ex-boyfriend.

"Nico, you should go." Thalia said, not meeting his eyes. He took her hand, ignoring the glares from the Hunters.

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to do this, Thalia. Maybe…Maybe I shouldn't have broken up with you. I was acting out of anger and pain. But it hurts more not having you anymore than it does knowing that you cheated on me." He gave her such a genuine look of sadness that Thalia couldn't bear to pull her hand away. But she knew her words must be said.

"This isn't about you anymore, Nico. It was at first. I wanted to get back at you, but now it's more than that. The Hunt is a part of me, now and always. I'm sorry. I really am. But this is what I want." She finally pulled her hand away and turned back to Artemis.

"Thalia Grace. Will you speak the vow?" Glancing swiftly back at Nico once more, she nodded and recited the words. She knew them by heart; this was her third time saying them after all.

"She's back." Phoebe sneered, pulling the lieutenants circlet off of her head and handing it to Thalia.

"It is with great honour that I welcome you, Thalia Grace, back into the Hunt. Welcome home, my trusted Lieutenant. Now, I think we all have a battle to get too. Even you, boy."

Tyler was pissed off. His plan to split up Thalia and Nico had worked, but it had the wrong effect. Neither of them were heartbroken. Nico wanted to fight even more than he had originally, and Thalia was becoming a Huntress again. He hadn't been able to split Percy and Annabeth up, and now Bailey and Leo were together. All of the Demigods were in a good mental shape. How was Poseidon going to lose the war now? He had failed Oceanus.

The front lines were chaos. Percy slashed at monsters with Riptide and used his water powers to drive his enemies back. But they were losing. The trickle of monsters was turning into a full on river, and his father's forces were pushed backwards.

The front lines were chaos. Annabeth stabbed whatever she could, turning invisible to take down more monsters. A wave of desperation spread through her and she felt like dropping her knife. But she carried on fighting, a cold glare set on her face. A daughter of Athena never gives up.

The front lines were chaos. Bailey and Leo worked as a team, taking down more sea monsters together than they would have on their own. They had just found each other. They weren't going to lose each other in this war. But it was a relief when Thalia, Nico and the Hunt came into view.

Nico watched the wounded being rushed to the infirmary around him. He could not yet see the battle, but he could hear it. Then all of a sudden it was there, laid out in front of him. He could see the blood staining the ground. He would fight. He would fight for Thalia.

Thalia fired arrows like there was no tomorrow. If she didn't, then there wouldn't be. Poseidon's armies had been given new hope when the new forces had arrived. And eventually it was over. They had won. Only Tyler was nowhere to be found. If they knew all they should've known about the traitorous son of Apollo, they wouldn't even have bothered looking.

**Woo, long chapter! Next chapter is the epilogue. Sorry the battle war thingy kind of failed. :L**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter, I hope you like to outcome! :) Please excuse the cheesiness. ;) These are set at random times in each characters life, so they might not match up. I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

_Bailey and Leo:_

She stared down at the engagement ring on her finger and then at the bump on her stomach. Nine years. It had been nine years since the war under the sea. Bailey was now twenty five, pregnant, and engaged to Leo. Bailey Valdez. She liked the sound of that. It felt like just yesterday that they'd received their hero's welcome when they arrived back at Camp Half-blood. After the war, Leo and Bailey had been taking things slowly. He had proposed to her two years ago. Their wedding was in ten months. They had pushed the date back when Bailey found out she was pregnant with twin girls. They had decided that one would be called Nyssie after Leo's sister Nyssa who died in battle three years ago. The other would be called PJ after Bailey's brother's initials. When Bailey was younger, she'd never truly believed that she could be happy with anybody except for Nico. She had fallen for him, hard. But now she had Leo, and he made her feel ecstatic just by looking at her. She wouldn't trade him in for anybody. Leo felt the same. He was hers and she was his. That's how it would be forever.

_Percy and Annabeth:_

When they were twenty, Percy and Annabeth had moved in together. When they were twenty one, Annabeth had moved to England to become an architect. When they were twenty two, Percy realised that he couldn't live without her and got on the next boat over to the UK. When they were twenty three they got married. At twenty four they had a baby boy, Kyle. At twenty six, their relationship was stronger than ever. Annabeth was always logical. She had her whole life planned out by the age of nine. She would stay at Camp year round until she was eighteen. Then she would go abroad for a year and travel. When she got back, she would become an architect and design something permanent. She hadn't even imagined that a boy would come and throw her plan to pieces. That she would fall in love. But she had, and she was thrilled. What Percy didn't know was that four years ago, Annabeth had been on the verge of flying back to America, back to Percy, when he had come to her. As she gazed down from the London eye she realized that there was nowhere else she would rather be, with no other man.

_Tyler:_

After failing to split up Percy and Annabeth and Thalia and Nico's break up having the wrong effect, Tyler decided that he couldn't go back to Oceanus' forces. He would be blamed for their embarrassing loss. So he went to the mortal world. He married Amanda in the end, and they deserved each other. They were both whiny and evil. They had only been married for a year when they got divorced. When he reached the age of fifty, he died of natural causes. He went on trial when he reached the Underworld, believing that what he had done all those years had been bad but he'd been a hero before he joined Oceanus when he was fourteen. He ended up in the Fields of Punishment, hugging a cactus for eternity.

_Thalia and Nico:_

"Thalia, Artemis would like to see you." Thalia looked up from polishing her bow at the sound of Phoebe's voice. It had been two years since the war under the seas. Thalia hadn't seen Nico in ten months, since she last visited Camp. She liked to push him out of her mind whenever she could.

"Okay, Phoebe." Thalia said, and stood up. She walked into Artemis' tent, ignoring the glare she got from the ex-lieutenant. They had set up their camp in a shaded clearing inside a forest. Thalia pushed her way through the silver material door of Artemis' tent.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Thalia. I did. And I think you know why." Artemis looked up at her from where she was sat on a rug on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I don't?" Thalia was confused. She had been fulfilling her duties as lieutenant properly; she hadn't been taking off on any lone missions since she took down the Manticore. She had no idea why Artemis would want to see her.

"I have to let you go, Thalia. I'm sorry." Artemis looked away sadly.

"But…Why?" Thalia knew the answer before it came.

"Because you still love him." With that, the Goddess of the Hunt clicked her fingers and a cloud of smoke appeared.

When the smoke cleared, Thalia was stood on a beach. Camp Half-Blood beach, to be exact. Less than five meters away stood the boy Thalia had been trying to forget. They boy Thalia had _failed _to forget.

"Nico." She whispered. Ten months suddenly seemed like aeons. The son of Hades spun around at the sound of Thalia's voice. He would remember her voice anywhere.

"Thalia." He whispered back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not a Huntress anymore." The look on her face and her outstretched arms were the only invitation Nico needed. He crushed her into him. When they pulled away after a few minutes, Nico pushed Thalia's chin up and gave her a long overdue kiss.

"Then we'll start our forever." He muttered, and kissed her again.

**I hope you've all enjoyed these two stories! It's sad to be leaving them, but I'm also proud of myself for finishing this! Leave a review and tell me what you thought of both stories. :) I love you all, my amazing readers and reviewers! The only reason I've come so far with this is because of you people. :) Thank you again, and maybe I'll write something else after The Assassins… ;)**


End file.
